Terciopelo Rojo
by Enkelii chan
Summary: Era rojo, tan brillante y tan extravagante, al igual que su cabello. Cabello que del que él estaba enamorado, además Él amaba la comida de su novia, salvo en algunas ocasiones… cuando ella decidía experimental algo nuevo. Y ahora debía enfrentarse a ese hecho de color rojo intenso, y justo ante la mirada expectante del Habanero Sangriento. Feliz Aniversario a Irresistible Naranja.


_Hola :D Estoy en exámenes, pero no quiero estudiar por que esta idea da de vueltas en mi cabeza :)_  
_Así que la publicaré para volver a concentrarme._

_Es un regalo para TODA LA COMUNIDAD de IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA. que acaba de cumplir años *inserte confeti* Yo se que ahí nadie me conoce :P pero yo si a ellos, y sus historias me hacen el día :) Quería publicar el 7 pero... andaba ocupada. No me "perdí en el sendero de la vida", andaba de congreso :)_

_Sin más espero que les guste =)_

_Naruto y su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Terciopelo Rojo**

**By. Enkelii Chan**

Parecía otra noche cualquiera, había terminado su misión; misión que debía llevar a cabo ella sola. No era nada fuera su nivel, a decir verdad estaba casi a terminar todos los trámites para poder marcharse a su aldea, nada se había interpuesto en su camino.

Nada jamás lo hacía. Nadie se atrevía a interponerse en el camino del Habanero Sangriento de Konoha.

Solo había estado fuera de la aldea tres días, uno de los cuales había sido de viaje. Esa noche se había fastidiado de las frías e insípidas comidas que tenía que comer cuando la misión era secreta, ya casi al termino, decidió darse el lujo de comer en un pueblo que le quedaba a menos de media hora de desviación, entró a un restaurante que tenía muchísima gente, iba a comer ahí, e iba a comer costara lo que le costara. Además Minato no estaba allí para detenerla de gastarse SU propio dinero en comida.

Media hora más tarde se había satisfecho. Todo había sido delicioso, aunque no se comparaba a su amado Ramen de regreso en Konoha. Aún así todo había estado Fa-bu-lo-so.

Tenía planeado darse una vuelta por aquel pueblo esa misma noche, con la esperanza de hallar algún recuerdo, o alguna –chunche- bonita. Algo exótico quizás, se lo iba a llevar a Minato por que, después de todo… el cumpleaños de ese hombre sería en unos cuantos días.

Tenía que hallar algo espectacular.

– ¿Desea algo más señorita? – dijo el mesero que la había atendido esa noche.

– Mmm… – sí, deseaba que le trajeran a su amado novio en ese justo instante como postre.

– ¿Qué tal un postre? – sugirió el mesero leyéndole la mente, pero su amado Rayo Amarillo no podía aparecer en ese momento, (en realidad sí podía, pero el mesero no sabía la técnica, además el pobre mesero no hablaba de eso).

– Suena muy bien – exclamó aun pensando que su hombre sería lo mejor en ese momento.

Dos minutos después el mesero llegó a la mesa empujando un carrito lleno de planos con postres, y empezó a nombrarlos uno a uno:

– Tenemos pastel de chocolate, doble chocolate, tres leches, Oro verde, Terciopelo Rojo, zanahoria, triple chocolate, vainilla…

Pero Kushina no estaba escuchando, en el carrito venía una rebanada de cada tipo de pastel de ese lugar, pero había uno, y solo UNO que llamaba su atención, y no porque se viera delicioso, si no por el color del pastel.

Era Rojo, rojo escarlata, un rojo hermoso… como el tono de su preciado cabello.

– Señorita? – dijo el mesero notando que la ninja estaba con la mirada fija en un pastel, Kushina salió de sus pensamientos agitando la cabeza.

– Perdone… es que, ¡ese pastel es Rojo!

– Así es, es el pastel Terciopelo Rojo, ¿Quisiera probarlo?

El pan de la rebanada era rojo, y tenía crema dulce en capas y en la cobertura de color blanco, además de una rosa blanca encima con hilos de chocolate. Al verlo por una segunda vez, asintió con la cabeza y el mesero muy amablemente le entregó la rebanada y una cuchara.

No podía creerlo, ¡Era un pastel rojo! Tan rojo como su cabello, y ella adoraba su cabello. Pero Minato AMABA su cabello mas de lo que ella misma amaba a su pelo.

Cuando tomó la cuchara y probó el pastel su estómago sacó un sombrero y empezó a correr en círculos gritando de alegría. Era exquisito. No sabía de que era pero le había fascinado, y eso que no era fanática de los dulces.

Y entonces, una idea llegó a su cerebro. _"Es brillante!"_

Ya había encontrado un regalo para Minato. Dejó la cuchara a un lado para observar detenidamente el pastel. La idea era grandiosa, y estaba segura de que a él le encantaría. Ella, se iba a prepara a su Minato un pastel de Terciopelo Rojo para su cumpleaños.

…..

Dos días después, había cierto Ninja que entrenaba a sus discípulos. Tenía que prepararlos para su primer intento del exámen Chunnin, pero tenía algo más en mente que lo distraía… La chica del cabello rojo debía haber llegado esa misma mañana a la aldea después de su misión.

Pero no la había visto en todo el día. Ella no lo había ido a buscar, y aunque eran ya las tres de la tarde no la había visto comiendo en Ichiraku como de costumbre.

¿Habría salido algo mal?

– Sensei… – dijo su alumna notando que estaba muy distraído.

– Tenemos que entrenar para el exámen Chunnin, no tenemos rivales fáciles… – dijo un pequeño Kakashi enojado.

– Si, lo sé. Pero aún hay bastante tiempo para ellos… no deben presionarse de más – les contestó mirando hacia el pueblo.

No decía nada fuera de contexto, la razón siempre lo asistía, pero no haber visto a su novia hasta esa hora del día lo empezaba a preocupar. Así que dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día y fue el primero en desaparecer del campo de práctica.

No se iba a detener hasta saber que era lo que había pasado en la misión. ¿Y si no había llegado? ¿Y si hubo algún problema en el camino? ¿y si el Hokage aun la entrentenía con el reporte? O tal vez estaba muy cansada y estaba durmiendo en su apartamento.

De ninguna manera. Kushina saldría corriendo a verlo antes de acostarse a dormir. Es más, lo hubiera obligado a comer en Ichiraku con ella en cuanto llegara a la aldea.

Así que fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar donde vivía Kushina. Subió las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta. Tocó 3 veces esperando respuesta…

Nadie le respondió. Pero sintió que había alguien dentro… así que tocó de nuevo, pero nadie salió a recibirlo. Olía a que estaban cocinando algo adentro, la pregunta era…¿Quién? y ¿Qué?

Decidió dar la vuelta e intentar mirar por la ventana. El saber que nadie le abría la puerta lo ponía muy nervioso.

Encontró que todas las cortinas estaban abajo, impidiéndole la vista al interior de la casa. Eso no era usual, así que abrió lentamente una de las ventanas e intentó entrar en completo silencio. Olía a harina y a vainilla dentro, azúcar y otras cosas… pero en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo un delgado hilo lo arrastró hacia dentro haciéndolo caer de espaldas dentro de la casa, el golpe lo tomó desprevenido e intentó cubrirse antes de caer al suelo para no salir demasiado herido, pero su atacante lo tenía todo previsto y no lo dejó levantarse, además antes de abrir los ojos ya tenía una venda cubriendo su vista.

– ¡¿Qué te crees entrando a mis casa por la ventana'ttebane!?

– ¿Kushina? – alcanzó a decir antes de que el Habanero Sangriento lo levantara por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligara a caminar aún con la venda en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no mejor tocaste la puerta Minato? ¿Estas loco?

La mujer no lo dejaba ni hablar, solo lo estaba jalando hacia quien sabe donde y lo regañaba por intentar entrar por la ventana.

– Si toqué, pero no me abriste.

– Baka… ¡Me estaba bañando!

Eso no lo pensó.

– No te había visto en todo el día, estaba preocupado. – dijo intentando adivinar donde estaba su novia, ella lo soltó.

– ¿Preocupado por que? Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola – le espetó.

– Pero pensé que algo podría haber ocurrido en tu misión, no habías ido a verme en todo el día y…

– Esta bien, esta bien 'ttebane… Solo camina derecho y cierra la puerta cuando la encuentres, estaba terminando de limpiar mis cosas después de la misión. Estaré contigo en un momento. No te quites la venda hasta después de 20 pasos… no estoy en condiciones de que me veas.

¿Eso significaba que Kushina si se estaba bañando? Eso explicaba la venda.

Ella lo hizo girar 90 grados a la derecha, seguramente la dirección en la que debía caminar. Y así lo hizo, aunque la idea de quitarse la venda lo tentó por un segundo, decidió que ni siquiera debía voltear. Solo caminaría esos veinte pasos que ella le dijo y esperaría a que ella lo alcanzara. Ella estaba bien, solo estaba limpiando sus cosas del viaje.

Probablemente irían a comer juntos, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía. En realidad no había pasado ni una semana pero, la idea igual era hermosa, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. No necesitaba más que de ella para ser feliz.

– 17, 18… 19

Cuando llegó a los veinte pasos el suelo se perdió.

El paso número 20 correspondía a un escalera, escalera que él no vio y cayó casi rodando por ellas. Lo primero que hizo al darse cuenta de la trampa fue aferrarse a un escalón con las manos y ayuda de un kunai, casi de inmediato se quitó la venda de los ojos y miró donde estaba.

Esas escaleras las había subido corriendo unos momentos atrás, antes de intentar entrar por la ventana a casa de Kushina. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ella al hacerlo caer por las escaleras? ¿En que momento salió él de casa de su novia?

Nadie se interponía en el camino del Habanero Sangriento, ni si quiera el Rayo amarillo de konoha que había caído en la trampa.

. . . . .

Kushina solo escuchó un quejido a unos cuantos metros de su apartamento. Esa era la señal para salir corriendo.

_ Baka Minato – bufó, echando restos de pan rojos y quemados a la basura. No se estaba bañando, había estado practicando el pastel de Terciopelo Rojo, pensó que era un simple pastel pintado con colorante rojo. Pero no… no sabía al pastel que probó en el pueblo aquel.

Había comprado mucho material nuevo, y la cocina estaba llena de harina, azúcar, chocolate y otras cosas de repostería. ¿Y la receta? Bueno, eso había hecho toda la mañana: recorrer todas las pastelerías y dulcerías de Konoha buscando quien le vendiera la receta, pero nadie en la aldea había escuchado del dichoso Terciopelo rojo.

Razón por la cual ella había decidido experimentar en la cocina. Sin buenos resultados.

No podía dejar que Minato interrumpiera su búsqueda, el cumpleaños era en dos días. Así que engañó a Minato, haciéndolo creer que ella se estaba duchando, le cubrió los ojos y lo obligó a salir por la puerta y a caer por las escaleras. No le pasaría nada… su novio era bastante inteligente.

Tan inteligente que intentó entrar por la ventana. Estuvo a nada de descubrirla.

Minato no debía enterarse del regalo que ella le estaba preparando. Y ahora que había escuchado como su novio caía por las escaleras debía ella salir por la ventana, recogió todo rastro de pastel rojo, harina y demás y lo hecho a la basura, tomó su cartera y salió por la ventana para continuar su búsqueda de la receta.

. . . . .

– ¡Kushina! – exclamó Minato detrás de la puerta. Pero nuevamente nadie le abrió. El que ella le hubiera tendido una trampa no auguraba nada bueno. Intentó tocar nuevamente pero sin resultado distinto. – Abre, o usaré la ventana de nuevo.

Nada ocurrió, así que procedió a entrar por la ventana una vez más, esta ves metiendo primero la cabeza y con un kunai en la mano para evitar una segunda emboscada.

– ¿Kushina? – pero no había nadie en el apartamento. Revisó el apartamento completo, pero no había rastros de su novia. Y aparte, ella le había mentido, no había estado bañándose, ¿Qué era tan importante que debía ocultárselo a su propio novio?

Halló la respuesta en una gran bolsa de basura negra, estaba abierta y dentro había pan rojo, harina, chocolate en polvo, crema batida blanca..

– Oh no…

Kushina estaba experimentando con la comida de nuevo.

Él amaba la comida de su novia, en verdad. Salvo en unas cuantas ocasiones… cuando su amada intentaba probar una nueva receta, o intentaba inventar una…

La última vez, ambos estómagos pasaron un muy mal rato después de comer un ramen de color azul (¿)

El miedo le recorrió la nuca, y su estómago dio una vuelta tratando de oponerse a la idea de recibir un experimento nuevo de Kushina. Ella lo hacía con la mejor intención, siempre lo hacía con mucho cariño para él… pero… la verdad no siempre los resultados eran buenos.

Y ahora se iba a enfrentar a un pastel de color rojo…

¿Cuándo?

– No puede ser…

Ese sería su pastel de cumpleaños… Lo había descubierto.

. . . .

¿Dónde demonios iba a encontrar la receta correcta?

Cuatro horas atrás había dejado a Minato cayendo por las escaleras que daban a su apartamento.

Ahora no había ido a dulcerías o pastelerías, había pasado la tarde preguntando en los restaurantes acerca de los postres y exigiendo hablar con los chefs para preguntarles de la receta. Incluso había preguntado en Ichiraku, pero nadie en la vida, en muchos kilómetros a la redonda había oído hablar del dichoso pastel rojo.

Se quedó sentada en una banca cerca de la Academia de ninjas, tenía que pensar, pensar y seguir pensando la manera de hallar la receta del pastel. No se iba a dar por vencida, un tonto pastel no iba a derrotar a Kushina Uzumaki.

– Kushina-san – dijo una voz muy amable. Rin, Obito y Kakashi estaban pasando por ahí juntos, estaban sucios y sudados, seguramente siguieron entrenando sin su tutor toda la tarde. – ¿No debería estar con Minato-sensei?

– No, hoy no… estoy ocupada buscando algo para él. – le respondió poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

– Es verdad, el cumpleaños del sensei es en dos días – dijo Obito, el Uchiha sacó un pequeño dulce de su pantalón y se lo echó a la boca – no hemos planeado nada para él.

– Deberíamos solo darle un regalo entre todos, no podemos perder tiempo en fiestas y eso cuando estamos cerca del exámen… – dijo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos – aunque, si … no hemos pensando en nada.

– ¿Tenía algo en mente Kushina-san? – inquirió Rin, mirando a la kunoichi de cabello rojo. Kushina estaba completamente estática mirando a Obito comerse su dulce.

Kakashi también miró un poco confundido a Kushina, esa extraña mujer de la que estaba enamorado su sensei, la mujer por la que el hombre más fuerte de Konoha perdía la razón y la cabeza. Era algo extraña, aunque así de extraña, era igualmente fuerte y respetada.

– Obito – dijo finalmente la pelirroja. El Uchiha miró extrañado a quien le hablaba – ¿Conoces a alguien que sea un experto en dulces? ¿Alguien aquí en Konoha que sepa todo acerca de dulces y postres?

– ¿Eh? – el Uchiha no sabía que responder ante tan extraña pregunta, en verdad ¿Kushina Uzumaki le estaba preguntando de dulces? ¿A él? – pues… si, creo que sí.

– ¿Un experto en dulces? – Rin intentó imaginar quien sería tan fanático de dulces como para saber absolutamente todo – ¿Alguien que tenga una dulcería? ¿Alguien del Clan Akimichi?

– No Rin, – la corrigió Obito – Hay una chica, creo que hará el exámen Chunnin también, estaba en la Academia con nosotros, ella es más que fanática de los dulces, a lo mejor ella sabe…

– ¿Hablas de Anko Mitarashi? – dijo Kakashi. Era su obligación saber de todo aquel ninja poderoso o de su generación que hubiera sobresalido en algún punto de su vida.

– Llévenme con ella – dijo Kushina poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Obito y Kakashi, estaban seguros de donde encontrar a la Kunoichi amante de los dulces, solo había un lugar para ella a esas horas. Y ambos fijaron una carrera, el primero en llegar con ella, ganaría. Sin premios esta vez, Rin y Kushina iban justo detrás pisándoles los talones, a pesar de que fue una carrera interesante a nadie realmente le importó el resultado por que ambos ninjas al llegar fueron recibidos por una lluvia de palitos afilados de madera.

Kakashi la esquivó saltando de regreso, y Obito, bueno.. esquivó gran parte de dicha lluvia, solo se echó al suelo intentando protegerse.

– Uchiha y Hatake, que sorpresa… – una chica de baja estatura y pelo de color morado salió de una dulcería con muchos palitos en la mano. – Son muy escandalosos.

Kakashi saltó para quedar frente de ella. No era de su incumbencia socializar con alguien que también participaría en el exámen Chunnin, pero era curioso que ella fuera dos años menor que todos y estuviera a su nivel.

– ¿Qué me ves espantapájaros? – le gritó la pelimorada.

– Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – dijo muy seco, no iba a socializar con la aprendiza de Orochimaru, pero en cuanto más supiera de sus enemigos, mejor.

– Mitarashi-san – dijo Obito levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. – ¿Conoces a Uzumaki Kushina?

La pelirroja estaba aterrizando junto con Rin después del salto desde un edificio.

De la tienda salieron dos personas más, dos niños a los que Kakashi identífico como Morino Ibiki y Hayate Gekko.

– Al Habanero Sangriento de Konoha? ¿Quién no la conoce? – sonrió feliz Mitarashi. Y empujó a ambos ninjas para llegar a la pelirroja. Obito la miró, había hecho una lluvia de senbons de madera. Era en verdad fuerte. Kakashi miraba a los acompañantes de Mitarashi Anko, ambos también tenían un expediente impresionante.

Pero volviendo al asunto del pastel rojo…

– Todo un placer Uzumaki-san, soy Mitarashi Anko, me dijeron que ¿querías hablar conmigo?

– Así es, estoy buscando a una experta en dulces – sonrió muy amable Kushina. Anko saltó muy feliz al escuchar la palabra "dulces".

– Esa soy yo – dijo señalándose a si misma con un pulgar – ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Dentro de la Academia ninja, solo había alguien que en vez de comer saludable, comía dulces a todas horas, Mitarashi anko, comía más dangos que comida normal, y cada que no estaba de misión o entrenando, la encontraban comiendo dangos o dulces. Especialmente dangos.

– Estoy buscando una receta…

. . . . . .

Al día siguiente, Minato estaba oculto detrás de unos arbustos. Un día más, un entrenamiento más. Intentaba distraer su mente de cierto pastel de colores al que se tendría que enfrentar al día siguiente.

Sintió que sus alumnos habían preparado una sorpresa para él, y que intentarían hacerlo caer en una trampa en unos cuantos segundos.

Pero pasaron varios minutos sin que nada en absoluto pasara. "_Esto es curioso_", Rin era muy lista, jamás lo perdía de vista, lo seguía a todas partes con un silencio envidiable, y en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de atraparlo. Obito siempre estaba alerta, él lo había enfrentado por último, así que quizás se reagruparía con Rin para un ataque juntos. Y Kakashi… ya se había tardado en atacar.

Todos se había tardado. ¿Qué planeaban?

Volteó a ambos lados, pero no había señales de ellos. Así que saltó a la copa de un árbol, no había absolutamente nadie… Bajó intentando exponerse a un ataque directo pero nadie llegó.

Debían estar inventando una nueva estrategia…

Así que empezó a avanzar saltando árboles, haciendo ruido apropósito, pero absolutamente nadie hizo su aparición. No fue hasta que llegó al borde del campo de práctica que los vio. Sus tres muchachos estaban caminando a la salida guiados por alguien de largo y brillante cabello rojo.

"_Estan robando a mis estudiantes_" pensó para sí, pero los tres iban muy felices siguiendo a Uzumaki Kushina. ¿Cuál era el gran plan?

En casa de Kushina, estaban ya esperando tres niños, cuando ella misma llegó con los alumnos de su novio.

– ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? – preguntó Kakashi en cuanto cruzó la puerta del apartamento de Kushina.

– Grosero espantapájaros – dijo Mitarashi Anko, ella Hayate Gekko y Morino Ibiki, estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo muy a gusto un pastel que era de color rojo escarlata con cobertura y relleno de color blanco. – Kushina-san, eres una increíble cocinera, si el Rayo Amarillo no se derrite con éste pastel, no sé que lo hará.

Kushina había invitado a los 6 niños que había visto la noche anterior a probar el susodicho pastel, Anko si conocía dichosa receta, así que esa misma noche Kushina se puso a cocinar, había hecho un solo pastel, pero prometió a Anko (a cambio de la receta) que ellos serían los primeros en probarla.

Así si alguno de ellos moría envenenado, Minato no lo haría en su cumpleaños.

Pero tan pronto todos probaron el pastel, quedaron más que encantados. Era perfecto, incluso más que el que la pelirroja probó en el pueblo extraño. Hasta Kakashi que con todo y máscara se las arregló para comerse tres rebanadas quedó maravillado. Quedaron con ganas de más pastel.

Entre siete personas, acabaron con la primera prueba del Pastel de Terciopelo Rojo. Y todos prometieron ir al día siguiente por más.

. . . . . .

Minato iba caminando por la aldea, intentando pasar desapercibido. Sus alumnos votaron a favor de ir a comer los cuatro juntos a Ichikaru, pagándole el ramen a su sensei. Y otros ninjas ya lo habían felicitado y dado muchos regalos. Solo faltaba una persona. Kushina.

No estaba seguro de que pensar, estaba por enfrentarse a una comida nueva, iba camino al apartamento de su novia con paso un poco temeroso. Pensando en el pan rojo y quemado que había visto dos días atrás.

Ella estaba en la puerta, y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazó en cuanto lo vió.

– Feliz Cumpleaños amor. – le dijo su novia al oído.

– Gracias– dijo a la vez que levantaba a Kushina en sus brazos y la llevaba a su apartamento, la comida no era necesaria, amaba a su novia, ella lo volvía loco, perdía la cabeza cada vez que veía esa sonrisa y el cabello rojo alborotándose, y que decir de esos ojos purpuras, no tenían igual. No había nadie en el mundo que fuera más importante para él que su novia.

Ella se bajó de un saltó del abrazo de su novio y le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

– No debes ver aún. Cierra los ojos – dijo divertida. Minato solo sonrió y obedeció. Estaba listo para todo. El pastel extravagante no lo iba a matar.

Kushina lo guió llevándolo de la mano, y lo sentó en una silla, notó que algo olía muy bien.

– Abre la boca.

No podía hacer notar que estaba nervioso, aunque la sola idea del ramen azul de la última vez causaba que su estómago intentara huir de su cuerpo. Obedeció con una sonrisa, y sintió algo muy dulce en su paladar.

Sabía muy bien.

No sabía que era, pero sabía muy muy muy bien. Cuando terminó de comer, iba a decirle algo a su novia, pero ella lo sorprendió dándole un tierno beso sobre los labios, silenciando así un halago ante su cocina.

– ¿Te gustó? – dijo Kushina una vez que se separó. Minato abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ese hermoso color morado de los ojos de su novia.

– ¿El beso o el pastel? – preguntó tomando por el mentón a su novia y regresándole de la manera más dulce que encontró, el beso.

– Baka… hablo del pastel. – le dijo Kushina sentándose del otro lado de la mesa.

Minato miró la mesa frente a él, había un pastel de cubierta blanca como la nieve, con rosas blancas en la parte de arriba e hilos de chocolate adornándolo. Por dentro era rojo, el pan era rojo escarlata, rojo como ese cabello del cual vivía enamorado. Rojo, como el cabello de Kushina.

Tomó con un tenedor un pedazo, que estaba en un plato, listo para que él. Y se lo comió. Sonrió muy feliz y su novia pareció encantada con la reacción del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, al parecer había dado resultado, él sonrió muy feliz y le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

– Me encantó.

**FIN**

* * *

_Un pastel rojo para el aniversario de Irresistible Naranja :D ( o tal vez debió ser de zanahoria?) _

_Igual espero que les haya gustado :P. No se, solo se me ocurrió cuando cocinaba, y no lo escribí hasta ahora que la idea daba de vueltas sin dejarme estudiar. _

**Deja un review, dale favoritos si te gusto =) Eso nos hace a todos muy felices.**

_**Enkelii Chan.**_


End file.
